Chaos Unleashed
by blazingalex
Summary: You thought that all hell broke loose? Think again. This time, the entire family is going under extreme pressure with Nichole becoming pregnant, Chyanne becoming destroyed, and every couple having a falling out. Will there be peace between everyone, or will this large family become separated? Rated M for language, adult themes, and other stuff. Anthro and pop culture activated.
1. Chapter 1: Under Control

**Hello, blazingalex here. Just a couple things before we begin. Every now and then I will write a couple stories, stop writing them, write a third one, and continue that one because I can write it better. Same thing is happening here. What with the collection and DLC, it's hard for me. I mean, everyone's doing a collection, I'm pretty much rewriting the storyline for Mortal Kombat (2011) but with a new character, I just don't know what to do. And then I got a message from Ray. And he got me thinking hard: What if I made another sequel? I know I said I would stop the series because I'm heading too far into the future, but it's what I'm good at. So here it is, part ten of the Alex/CJ saga. I present to you…**

 **Chaos Unleashed**

 **WARNING: Sexual themes WILL occur. This is rated M for a reason. I do NOT own Pokemon, or anything related in this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Under Control

"I just, I-I don't know, man," he said to me, his back still turned. His hands dug into the railing of the ledge he was sitting on. "I don't think I can ever return to her. She hurt me in such a bad way."

"This isn't for her," I said to him, stepping forward. "The entire family has turned on each other, my wife is almost ready to leave me, Nichole is butting heads with Jessie, and Sydney is a complete wreck. Please, come back. We need you." I grabbed his shoulder. "I need you. You've been like a second father to me. Danny misses you." He turned to me and smiled.

"I know, CJ. I know." With that, he pushed off.

*Months Earlier*

"C'mon Dad, you said you would!" She pouted.

"Okay, fine," I said, grabbing some pillows off the couch. "I don't think Grandma would like this, though."

"Please?" Her eyes grew big as she stuck out her lower lip. Now how could I turn down a face like that?

"Well, that depends," a voice said from behind me. I turned around and saw my mom standing by the elevator. "Will you three clean up afterwards?"

"Of course we will, Mom," I said to her. She smirked then turned around into the elevator.

"Yay!" My youngest daughter, Kylie, shouted with joy. "Pillow fort!" I laughed as my two daughters put together pillows, trying to make them stand up against one another.

Oh, maybe some introductions would be pleasant.

My name is CJ. 26 years old and still living with my parents, along with my aunts, Hanna and Jessie, their adopted kids, Nichole and Ryan, Vincent, Sydney, their son Danny, my wife Izzy and our two daughters, Taylor and Kylie. My dad, the only human in the family, has a Froslass named Chyanne that protects him from Ghost types. Also, we have a spirit of an old family friend here as well. Her name; Taylor. She died back in 2014 at Pokemon University, about a month before I was born.

Speaking of the university, I actually attended there, along with Izzy and a couple of friends; Mark and Adrian. I would've stayed longer, but a prank went wrong (I caused it) and the entire school crumbled to the ground.

Let me say a few things about my wife and friends. Izzy came from a family who fought my parents since the day they met. Sasha and Peter Greene. After years of therapy and rehab, Sasha finally cleaned up her act, while Peter remained to be a lazy-ass. I'm still surprised that they haven't divorced yet.

Just before middle school, Izzy and her family moved away for what I thought was going to be forever. Turns out, the city asked them to go away for a couple of years while they clean up some damage that Sasha caused. They came back at the beginning of freshman year.

While Izzy was away, I hung out with Adrian. I met her when we were eight, after her parents mysteriously vanished. With the city being kind enough to take care of her, Adrian was able to stay at her house.

Then freshman year came. A time where everyone is expected to be mature. Ha. Ain't nothing mature about me or my crew. That was the year where Izzy came back and I accepted a newcomer under my wing; Mark. Mark was supposed to be a foreign exchange student from Kanto for the year, but wanted to stay after falling in love with Adrian.

"Daddy, come in the fort and play with us!" Kylie giggled.

"Okay, coming in," I said, crawling under the blankets and pillows we built. Taylor leaned up against the couch with her sister as I made my way in. "I don't think I can fit in here."

"You can do it, Dad," Taylor said to me. I sat up, my head scraping the blanket.

"I can't, I'm too big." Suddenly, everything fell over on top of us. "Ah!" I fake-screamed. Taylor and Kylie giggled. As we dug our way out of the pile, Jessie came stomping out of the elevator. She looked very angry.

"What's wrong, Jess?" I asked her.

"Nothing," she replied sternly. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not. Come, sit down. Tell Ceej what's up."

"Fine." The Floatzel came over and sat down on the bare couch, sighing.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just...Nichole's been acting like a complete bitch to me and Hanna."

"Hold on." I turned to my daughters. "You two run along now. The grownups need to talk." They got up and ran to the elevator. I turned back to Jessie. "What's going on with Nichole?"

Jessie sighed again and slumped down onto the floor with me. "I don't know, man. She just goes off on us for no reason. I mean, I caught her with Danny one time and she never lets me forget it."

"Wait, she's nailing Dan?"

"Maybe. I don't know. I think it was just one time. Anyways, she's been getting angry a lot to me and Hanna. It could be mood swings, or just overreaction of something. I don't know."

"So you think she's pregnant or something?"

"Possibly. It feels like she's always buying new clothes." She paused for a second. "Do you think that's why Danny chose to evolve into a Glaceon? To have something in common with Nichole?"

"To be honest, yes. I do. I actually expected him to go with a Fire Stone."

"I was expecting Umbreon. Ah, well. I don't know. I guess Nichole's bitching should be over in a few months. I just hope she doesn't make Hanna cry again."

"Let me take care of it, okay? I'll get it under control." With that, I got up and walked into the elevator.

* * *

 **I was going to mention something here, but I forgot what it was. Oh, well. Remember to review and PM me if you want me to add anything to the story. blazingalex, out!**


	2. Chapter 2: On a Chain

**Hello, blazingalex here. Yeah, I'm not sure if I should delete DLC, the lemon collection, or both. I'll leave a link to a poll in the after notes.**

 **WARNING: Sexual themes WILL occur. This is rated M for a reason. I do NOT own Pokemon, or anything related in this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: On a Chain

I walked into the lounge room where Izzy was shooting pool balls by herself.

"What's up, CJ?" She asked, standing up. "Wanna play?"

"Not really, no," I said to her. "I'm trying to find Nichole."

"Why?" She leaned up against her pool stick.

"Uh…" Shit. Should I tell her? Or no? "I just...need to speak to her."

"You're not going to fuck her again, are you?"

"What? No!"

"You're not cheating on me again, you hear me? Cause if you do, I'm leaving you."

"Iz, that wasn't my fault. She came onto me. They all did."

"Yeah, right."

"Arceus, Izzy. I need to talk to her because Jessie thinks she might be pregnant." Izzy threw down her stick onto the table.

"Pregnant?"

"Yeah, with Danny's baby."

"What make Jess so sure?"

"Well, Nichole's been going off on her and Hanna, she's been shopping for new clothes a lot recently, and we don't think Danny chose to be a Glaceon just because he's 'cool.' Need more?"

"I think I'm good. C'mon, she's up in her room." Izzy led me out of the room and up the steps all the way to the top floor.

Once up there, we walked down the hallway to Nichole's bedroom. It was a bit of a walk, but at least it wasn't across town or something.

We passed Danny's room and saw- "Ryan?" I asked.

"Yo," he responded. Ryan was stretched out on the bed with a Vaporeon asleep next to him.  
"Isn't this Danny's room?"

"Nah, we switched. He's in Nichole's room now." I turned to Izzy.

"We should probably keep moving," she said.

"Yeah." Closing the door behind us, we walked over to the Weavile's room and knocked on the closed door.

"Who is it?" A voice called from inside.

"CJ," I replied. The door exploded open. Nichole stood in the doorway wearing a large shirt and boxers.

"What's up?" She asked.

"We need to talk." She looked from me to Izzy, then back to me.

"Uh, now's not a good time. Can you come back lat-"

"Oh, I think it's a GREAT time," Izzy said, pushing past her and walking into the room. There, on the bed, was Danny handcuffed to the bedposts and in his briefs.

"Shit," I heard him mutter.

"Well, well, well. Looks like that hunch was correct."

"I-it's not what it looks like!"

"Then what is it, Dan?" I asked. He didn't answer. I turned back to Nichole. "Anyways, Jessie wanted me to-"

"Oh, Jessie wanted?" Nichole cut in. "You can tell that bitch she can go fuck herself! And Hanna, too!"

"Look-"

"I don't care! That fucking Psychic keeps trying to get into my head! I kept asking her to stop, but will she? No! She thinks just because she's my adoptive mother she can do whatever the fuck she wants!"

"They just want you to stop yelling at them!" I screamed. She stopped. Her face started to change to a look of lust.

"You know, CJ," she said, stepping closer to me. "You look pretty hot when you're mad."

"Ugh!" Izzy scoffed. "I don't believe you! First you start screaming at my husband, now you're hitting on him?! Fuck you!" She stomped out, running into Nichole's shoulder on the way out.

"At least I'm better looking than you!" Izzy stopped.  
"What did you just say?"

"CJ could do better. Just saying." The Ice type turned back to me. "C'mon, Ceej. Let's have some-" She couldn't finish her sentence as Izzy grabbed her hair and pulled her away from me.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY HUSBAND!" Izzy screamed in fury, throwing Nichole to the ground.

"Izzy, stop!" I shouted. Izzy looked up at me, her dyed black and green hair in her face. "She's not worth it. Let's just go." She brushed her hair away and nodded.

"Okay. Yeah." She spat on Nichole. "Bitch."

We walked into our room and sat down on our bed. Izzy had started crying on the way back. She had her face buried into my shoulder.

"It's okay, Iz," I whispered. "I'm here for you. She wasn't worth it. She had it coming to her, but she wasn't worth it." She kept on crying into me, making my fur damp. I rubbed her arm in comfort as I held onto her. "I'm here."

* * *

 **So, the link is to my profile where the poll is. I don't think it will work for mobile mode, but here it is:** **u/5832184/blazingalex**

 **Remember to review and PM me if you want me to add anything to the story. blazingalex, out!**


	3. Chapter 3: Driven

**Hello, blazingalex here. Keep them votes coming, I want to know what you guys think (plus I don't like making these kinds of decisions).**

 **WARNING: Sexual themes WILL occur. This is rated M for a reason. I do NOT own Pokemon, or anything related in this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Driven

"You okay?" I asked Izzy. She wiped her eyes, getting rid of any excess tears. After that fight I was expecting her to be more calm.

"Yeah," she breathed. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure? Because I felt like-"

"Look, CJ, I love you, but you tend to get into my business. Could you please, back off for a bit?" I was about to say something, but there was a knock on the door. I looked up and saw my dad standing in the doorway holding his keys.

"You wanna go for a drive, Ceej?" He asked me. I looked over at Izzy.

"Go. Just give me some time." I turned back to my dad.

"Yeah, sure," I said, getting up. "Where're we going?"

"Eh, gotta run some errands. C'mon, let's go." I got up and followed him out. As I walked out of the room, I could hear Izzy start to cry again. I scowled.

We got into my dad's car and drove off. I was still kinda disappointed in Izzy, but she was right; I have been in her business for too long. I didn't belong there. But I also didn't want to be a shitty husband where I wouldn't listen to her or care about her. I love her and I didn't want her to be alone. I wanted her to know that I would be there for her.

"Something on your mind, CJ?" My dad asked.

"Yeah, there is," I replied.

"Well, spit it out."

"Has Mom ever asked you to back off on her life? Like to stay out of her business?"

"No, she hasn't. In fact, I think she's the one that's starting to get too involved in my life. But then, she has a right after I died multiple times. Why? Something going on between you and Izzy?"

"I hope not. She still loves me, but she wants me to back off a little bit in her personal life. I'm kinda scared, to be honest."

"CJ, don't be. Give it a few days and she'll be fine and welcoming you with open arms."

"Thanks, Dad." I smiled. There was a bit of silence. "So, what do we got to do?" I asked.

"We got a bit if a financial problem," he responded. "We're losing money fast and I need to find out why. We should've been set until about 2080."

"I'm surprised that you're still making money off that book. I thought you stopped receiving royalties back in-" I was stopped short as another car collided into the driver's side door, running us off the road and into a ditch. Everything went into slow motion. My head bounced off the window, cracking the glass. The airbags exploded in our faces, doing nothing to help us. The car suddenly started to flip over and over in the grass. My body was thrown all around while being restrained by the seatbelt. My head banged against the dashboard and I blacked out.

"Mr. Leroux, can you hear me?" I heard a distorted voice ask. Something cold was touching my face. "Mr. Leroux, can you hear my voice?" I opened my eyes slowly and saw a female Shaymin kneeling over me. "Thank Arceus. This one's conscious." I tried to move my head, but there was something stopping me; a neck brace. "Get this guy onto a stretcher, now!" She looked down at me. "You're gonna be okay. Just stay still."

"Where's my dad?" I mumbled. "Is he okay?"

"Your father has been transported to the ER. He'll be fine." Another paramedic came over with an orange board. They slid it underneath me. "Lift on go. Ready? Go." They both lifted me onto a gurney and rolled me back onto the road. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the wreckage. Pieces of glass and metal were strewn across the street and grass. Our car was demolished.

"We're gonna need to put an IV in him," the other paramedic said.

"We'll set it up in the ambulance," the Shaymin responded. My vision kept fading as they wheeled me away from the crash. I knew in my head that this was going to be a long ride.

* * *

 **Yes, my twisted ways are back. Remember to review and PM me if you want me to add anything to the story. Also, remember to go to my profile and cast your vote. Poll will be closing July 8th, so act now! blazingalex, out!**


	4. Chapter 4: Beneficial Death

**Hello, blazingalex here. Don't forget to vote on which story I should delete. If there are no votes, both stories are getting deleted.**

 **WARNING: Sexual themes WILL occur. This is rated M for a reason. I do NOT own Pokemon, or anything related in this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Beneficial Death

I came to my senses, my eyes still closed. Well, my senses wasn't the only thing I came to.

"I hope he's alright," a sweet voice said. Stained sheets right there. I am screwed. "What's that smell?" Shit.

I opened my eyes and saw her sitting next to me.

"Sorry about that," I groaned. "Got a little too excited."

"CJ!" Izzy gasped, leaping onto me. I hugged her back. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"I'm fine, Iz. I'm okay." She pulled away and smiled. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. Just glad that you're okay.I don't want to lose you again." "Trust me, Izzy, I'm not leaving you."

I placed a paw onto her hand. "How's Dad?" Her smiled faded drastically.

"I'm so sorry, CJ," another voice said. I turned and saw Chyanne in the doorway. "I tried, but I couldn't. I'm sorry." I rested my head back onto my pillow. He's dead. I felt something cold rest on my chest. "He wanted me to watch over you, as his dying wish."

"BULLSHIT!" A third voice exploded. Taylor, Dad's friend, stormed into the room with a pissed off look on her face. Chyanne turned to her. Izzy slumped next to me.

"Excuse me? Are you trying to say that his dad didn't care for him?"

"I'm saying that you didn't even try to save him! I'm saying that you KILLED HIM! Now that he's dead, you can have him all to yourself!"

"Bitch, back the fuck up! Yes, I cared for him, but I wanted to keep him ALIVE!" I turned to Izzy with a scared and confused look on my face.

"What the hell is going on?" I whispered.

"I don't know," she replied.

"Should we stop them?"

"Shut up, CJ!" Chyanne screamed.

"Hey!" Taylor cut in. "Don't yell at CJ!"

"I can yell at whoever I want, slut!"

"Oh! You fucking whore! I'll kill you, bitch!" With that, Taylor lunged forward and tackled Chyanne. Izzy climbed into my bed next to me to avoid being caught in the middle of a vicious fight. The two ghosts threw a flurry of punches and insults.

"Get..!" Chyanne threw Taylor off.

"Time to end this once and for all!" Taylor charged up what was supposed to be some kind of electrical ball, but it was purple. Like it was a mix of a Shadow Ball and a lightning storm.

"Taylor, don't!" I screamed.

"Hyaa!" She charged forward and struck the Froslass with it. The room filled with a deep purple cloud as an explosion came from the two rivals.

Once the room cleared, they were gone. All that was left was a scorch mark on the floor where they once stood.

"What? The fuck?" Izzy asked.

* * *

 **Sorry about it being kinda short. It's hard to do a word count on a mobile device. Remember to review and PM me if you want me to add anything to the story. blazingalex, out!**


	5. Chapter 5: Romance is Lost

**Hello, blazingalex here. What should I say here?**

 **WARNING: Sexual themes WILL occur. This is rated M for a reason. I do NOT own Pokemon, or anything related in this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Romance is Lost

After a few days of recovery, I was discharged from the hospital. With my dad's body coming home, we had to prepare for his funeral. My mom hadn't been doing anything, for fear of not having him love her one last time. So Vincent, Sydney, and I got it all set up at the cemetery while Izzy and Hanna wrote invites. It was kind of a dark week for all of us. Nichole and Jessie were still butting heads. Izzy was starting to grow farther away from me. Kylie and Taylor were starting to notice this, too, as they kept asking for us to play with them. Together. We tried to make time for them in our busy schedules, but we couldn't play long.

A couple of days passed before it was my dad's funeral date. Several steel chairs surround the empty grave while my dad's casket sat next to the hole. A minister stood by as we all waited for the mourners.

"I can't believe he's gone!" My mom sobbed. I placed a paw on her shoulder to comfort her.

Once everyone arrived and we took our seats, the memorial service started.

"Ladies, gentlemen, and Pokemon," the minister began. "We are gathered here today to mourn the loss of a brave man, Alex Leroux. Alex was a man who cared for his family and friends, giving them food, shelter, and comfort. He was a man who was not afraid to look Death in the eye. I now turn to his brothers, Zach and Todd, to give a eulogy." He stepped away as my uncles took the podium.

"We are in a deep, dark pit," Uncle Todd began.

"A hole, to be exact," Uncle Zach continued. "Our brother, a father, and a friend, is gone. Taken from us by Arceus in a cruel manner."

"Our father, John, had expected us to pass away before Alex due to alcohol poisoning or drug overdose or-"

"The point is, Alex, we miss you, man. We will never forget you. I pour this drink to you in your memory." Uncle Zach pulled out a bottle of booze and poured some of it out onto the dirt. I leaned over to Izzy.

"I guess that's how they honor people," I whispered.

"Shut up, CJ," she whispered back. "This is supposed to be serious. We're at your dad's funeral. Can't you just stop making jokes?"

"Sorry. It's just my dad did that a lot." The minister was back at the podium.

"And now," he said. "We lower our fallen friend into his grave." He flipped a switch and the casket sunk into the hole. My mom pulled out some Kleenex and blew her nose. Hanna cried into Jessie's shoulder while she stroked Hanna's green hair. I placed a paw onto Izzy's hand, but she pulled away. I looked at her.

"Iz, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing. I'm fine. Just, leave me alone."

* * *

When we all got back to the house, Izzy rushed upstairs. I followed her into our room and found her digging around in our closet.

"What are you doing?" I asked her. She grabbed a few things and threw them onto the bed.

"I don't think I can do this," she replied in a frantic matter.

"Do what?"

"Stay here. I've learned that everyone here is in some kind of danger. Your dad is dead, Chyanne and Taylor disappeared, and who else knows what's gonna happen next? I'm sorry, CJ, but until everyone is safe, I'm staying at Adrian's, along with Taylor and Kylie." She threw everything into a suitcase, closed it, and walked out the room. I followed her out. "Taylor! Kylie! You girls ready?"

"Coming Mom!" Taylor called, dragging her own suitcase, followed by her sister.

"Do we have to go?" Kylie asked.

"To keep you safe, yes," I replied. Izzy looked at me, shocked. "I agree with you. You aren't safe here. So go, stay with Adrian and Mark. Call me when you get there, okay?" I stepped forward and kissed my wife. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Ceej," Izzy responded. I knelt down to Taylor.

"Tay, take care of your mom and sister, okay?"

"Okay, Dad." I gave her a hug and kisses her head. "Stay safe, you too."

"C'mon, girls." Izzy led them downstairs to the front door. I trailed behind them.

When Izzy opened the door, she stepped back.

"What're you doing here?" She asked. I walked up and saw who she was talking to.

"Can we stay here? Mark kicked us out, said he needed some time alone," Adrian said. Adam, her son, was at her side holding her paw.

* * *

 **This chaos is just getting started. Remember to review and PM me if you want me to add anything to the story. blazingalex, out!**


	6. Chapter 6: Issue

**Hello, blazingalex here. I'm sorry for the lack of uploads, but I have a legit excuse. I was busy making YouTube videos. Go and check out my channel! Just search up blazingalex and look for the Cyndaquil.**

 **WARNING: Sexual themes WILL occur. This is rated M for a reason. I do NOT own Pokemon, or anything related in this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Issue

"Y-yeah, sure," Izzy said. "Come on in." Adrian and her son walked in, placing a bag onto the ground.

"Mommy," Adam cried. "I don't like it here."

"Aw, I know Sweetie," Adrian said to him. "But your dad is having a bad day right now. It's just best if we don't be around him for a while."

"What's wrong with Mark?" I asked.

"Oh, he's not very talkative anymore. I'm starting to worry that he might be depressed."

"Since when did you start to care?" Izzy asked me, annoyed.

"Hey, they're my friends, too!" I screamed. "And in case you haven't noticed, my dad is fucking DEAD for the last time! We're having relationship issues! So if you just stop bitching for once, maybe we can see eye-to-eye!" There was a silence.

Adrian broke it. "Um, we're, uh, going to go unpack now."

"Yeah, okay," Izzy said. "C'mon, you two can sleep in my room."

"Good," I told them. "I need to talk to Mark, anyways."

"Anything to get you out of the house."

"Fuck you." I stuck up my middle finger before leaving the house.

* * *

I pounded on the front door, rain water dripping from my fur. A storm decided to fly in and soak me to my bare bones. Mark really needed to install a roof over the porch. I knocked again, desperate to get inside.

"Come on," I muttered. "I'm gonna freeze my tail off." When he still wouldn't come to the door, I decided to try the knob. Unlocked. "Oh! Thank you, Arceus!" Dripping, I rushed inside and slammed the door shut. "Fuck me. Mark?!" No answer. I took off my shoes and started looking for the Typhlosion. "Mark, man, it's CJ. You here?" Still nothing. "Come out and talk to me, man." There was a thump that came from upstairs. "Mark?" Being careful with each step, I walked towards the stairs and started climbing them. "Come on, dude. Your wife and kid need you." No answer, but there was more clattering.

Once at the top, I stopped and listened for more noises. There was a faint weeping coming from down the hall.

"Mark?" I called out once more, walking to the noise. Pushing the door open, I saw Mark sitting on the edge of his bed, his back towards me. On the bed next to him was a bag of what I presumed to be tools. "You okay?"

"I can't," he cried softly. "I can't." His voice was breaking.

"Can't what?" He reached into his bag and pulled out an X-acto knife.

"Can't take it anymore." I rushed over towards him and pulled the knife away before he could do anything stupid.

"No! You are NOT doing that!" I tossed the knife. "You are a father! Adam needs a dad in his life! Adrian needs someone who will hold onto her for the rest of her life! Do NOT end your fucking life!" Mark just sat there, taking my verbal abuse. I wasn't sure if he was listening or not until…

"You're right, CJ. I can't do THAT! My family needs me!"

"There you go! That's the spirit!" Just then, I heard sirens. Police sirens. I looked out the window and saw a cop car parked in the drive. "Mark…"

"Uhh…"

" _Come out with your hands up_!" An officer said through a megaphone. " _We have you surrounded! There is no escape!_ "

"What the hell is going on?" I asked Mark.

"You got me," he told me. "Okay! I'm coming out!" Mark made his way downstairs; I followed him. He opened the door and walked out with his arms in the air.

"There he is," another officer said. A human came over and cuffed Mark.

"You have the right to remain silent," she said. "You have the right to an attorney. If you can't afford one, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," I said, interrupting. "What's going on?"

"We have a warrant for the arrest for this man. Someone go search the house!" Two more officers ran inside.

"Why are you arresting my friend? He has a family!"

"Well, maybe he should've thought of that before his crime."

"What crime?!" I was starting to get furious.

"Murder."

* * *

 **Dun, dun, DUUUHHHHHNNN! Remember to review and PM me if you want me to add anything to the story. blazingalex, out!**


	7. Chapter 7: Mark's Mistake

**Hello, blazingalex here. Another few chapters and I will reveal what the hell is happening.**

 **WARNING: Sexual themes WILL occur. This is rated M for a reason. I do NOT own Pokemon, or anything related in this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Mark's Mistake

"Hold the fuck up," I demanded. "Murder?  
"Yes," the arresting officer told me. "We have strong evidence that he committed the heinous crime. Why? Do you say different?"

"I would like to know the time of the murder."

"Sorry, but unless you know a guy who is a lawyer, you won't know anything until the trial." She turned to Mark. "Okay, get in the car."

"CJ," Mark said as he was stuffed into the back. "You know who to call. Tell Adrian what's happening. I'll be back for Adam!" The door slammed shut and they took him away.

"You'll be okay, Mark," I muttered. "I know what to do."

* * *

I walked back into the house and went straight upstairs to Vincent's room.

"Vince, I need your help," I said, bursting through his door. He jumped away from a suitcase. The room was practically stripped. His clothes looked like they were tossed in without care.

"H-hey, CJ," he chuckled nervously.

"Are you going somewhere?"

"Um, well, I-"  
"Vincent, what are you doing?" He sighed and sat down.

"I can't take it anymore. This family is driving me crazy."

"What do you mean?" I sat down next to him.

"Sydney is breaking down, Danny is nailing Nichole, Alex is dead, you and Izzy are falling apart. I-I just can't. It's too much for me."

"Vince, you can't leave. You help hold this family together."

"Exactly. And I guess you can say that it's time I cut the rope."

"You can't do this to me. To us. If you leave, this will be on your mind wherever you go. You will have guilt following you around, knowing that you destroyed us."

"CJ, I appreciate what you're trying to do, but just stop. Let me live my life." He stood up, closed his suitcase, and started walking out the door.

"What will you tell Sydney?" I asked him.

"I'm not," Vincent responded. "You will." And he left. I ran out the door to catch up to him, but he was gone.

"Damnit." I took a deep breath and went looking for Sydney. She wasn't in the room, obviously, so I decided to check all the other rooms. The first one I checked was Ryan's room. Well, Danny's old room. I was about to open the door when I heard something coming from inside. Crying. I knocked.

"Y-yeah?" Ryan responded, sniffling. "Who is it?"

"It's CJ. Can I come in?" No answer. I walked in anyways.

Ryan lied on his bed, hugging a pillow close to his icy body. The pillow cover was soaked from his tears. On the nightstand next to the bed was a note with a flower laying across it.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"She's gone," he mumbled into the pillow. "I don't think she's coming back."

"Ryan, I'm sure she will." I placed a paw on his shoulder.

"No, she's gone. Look at the note." I picked up the piece of paper.

"No." I dropped it immediately. It wasn't a goodbye note.

It was a ransom note.

* * *

 **Surprise, bitch! Yes, the note was from Mark. Now, just why is this shit happening? Stay tuned for the final chapters. blazingalex, out!**


	8. Chapter 8: Chaos Unleashed

**Hello, blazingalex here. Got good news and bad news. Bad news is that I'm ending it here. Good news is that it will be a lighter tone.**

 **WARNING: Sexual themes WILL occur. This is rated M for a reason. I do NOT own Pokemon, or anything related in this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Chaos Unleashed

I ran down into the kitchen where everyone sat, the note clutched in my paws. It must've been a bad time, though. Everyone was arguing.

"It's YOUR fault he left!" Sydney screamed at Nichole. "If you hadn't been hitting on him, he would still be here!"

"My fucking fault?!" Nichole screamed back. "You're the one who practically rapes him! There isn't a night that goes by when I DON'T hear terrified screams."

"You're one to talk!" My mom shouted. "You cuff Danny to the bedposts and fucking whip him! I can hear it from my fucking room!"

"And let's not forget that you're trying to get CJ to cheat on me!" Izzy added.

"Um, girls?" I tried to interrupt, but was drowned out.

"Honey, if he saw what I saw, he would run to me in a heartbeat," Nichole told Izzy.

"Oh, you BITCH!" Izzy lunged at her, but was caught by Hanna.

"Izzy, let us handle it," the psychic told her. Hanna then turned to Nichole and slapped the shit out of her. "DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT TO HER AGAIN, DO YOU HEAR ME?!"

"Fuck you, Hanna!" Nichole screamed. "You too, Jessie!"

"Hey!" I shouted.

"What?!" They all screamed in unison.

"Ryan's girlfriend is gone! Mark kidnapped her!" I held up the note. "And now he's in jail! I need your help to get him out!"

"You know what, CJ?" Izzy asked. "This is your problem, now. We're done."

"B-but..."

"Get out!" My heart shattered. It couldn't be. Broken, I left, leaving them to their shouting match. Tears were streaming down my face. There's only one thing I have to do; get Vincent back.

* * *

As I drove, I kept my eyes peeled for any sign of Vincent. After a little bit, I found him sitting on the ledge of a bridge. I pulled over and got out.

"Vince," I said. "What're you doing?"

"Waiting for you," he replied with a heavy sigh. "I knew you would come. But no, I'm not coming back."

"What about Sydney? Your own wife?"

"I just, I-I don't know, man," he said to me, his back still turned. His hands dug into the railing of the ledge he was sitting on. "I don't think I can ever return to her. She hurt me in such a bad way."

"This isn't for her," I said to him, stepping forward. "The entire family has turned on each other, my wife is almost ready to leave me, Nichole is butting heads with Jessie, and Sydney is a complete wreck. Please, come back. We need you." I grabbed his shoulder. "I need you. You've been like a second father to me. Danny misses you." He turned to me and smiled.

"I know, CJ. I know." With that, he pushed off.

"No!" I ran over to the edge, but it was too late. I watched him plummet into the river with horror. His body splashed and sank to the bottom. "Resurface. Please." Nothing. "Vincent." I walked away from the railing, sick to my stomach. "This is bad. This is bad!"

I probably should've been paying attention to where I was walking. I looked up in time to see a large semi get close to my face. Then, blackness.

* * *

I found myself in a strange place. I looked up and saw Lord Arceus standing before me.

"My Lord," I praised, kneeling down.

"Stand, CJ," he ordered in his booming voice. "I am sorry that had to happen to you."

"What-?"

"Libby!" A small Celebi appeared next to me. Of course. I should've known it was that green bitch from the start.

"Yes, my lord?" She asked.

"What have you done to CJ? You were ordered to make sure nothing happened to him. Instead, you ruined his life!"

"I-I'm sorry, b-but-"

"No excuses! You are hereby terminated immediately and banished into the Distortion World!"

"Bu-b-but-"

"Begone!" With a faint pop, she vanished. Arceus turned to me again.

"I am sorry. When you wake up, you will find everything back in order."

"What?" I asked.

"Just wake up." He lifted one of his hooves and prodded my forehead. With a lurch, I woke up in my bedroom, Izzy sound asleep next to me.

"...mmm, Ceej..." She mumbled, grabbing my arm. It was still dark out. In a panic, I checked the date on my phone.

"June..." I muttered.

"...hmm?" Izzy woke up.

"Sorry, Iz."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just a bad dream."

"Well, don't worry. I'm here for you." She pecked my lips. "I love you."

"I love you too, Izzy."

"Now, let's get some sleep, okay?"

"Okay." I rested my head on my pillow and closed my eyes. Izzy scooched closer to me. With a deep sigh, I fell asleep. I promised my daughters I would build a fort with them.

* * *

 **Woo! Everything is okay! Remember to review and PM me if you want me to add anything to DLC. blazingalex, out!**


End file.
